quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 23, 2013
Location: On a bullock cart Asad and zoya are taking ride in the carriage of a bullock cart. While, on their way back to bhopal in a bullock cart, zoya in her dizzyness, keeps falling on asad's shoulders. Finally, Asad lends a caring support with his hand so that she can sleep peacefully on his shoulder, while all the way back to bhopal. Zoya gets conscious after a while and takes off her head from his shoulders. she remembers asad's reaction on seeing her buried. Asad gets her some water to drink. Zoya, while drinking, notices that asad's watching, which makes him turn his eyes away. She drinks some more and then gives the bottle to him. He wipes off dirt from her face with his handkerchief, while she looks at him with mixed emotions and a tear escapes her eyes. Scene 2: Location: Ayan's residence Nikhat tells ayan and razia tells humaira about some rituals to take place today where imran too is coming with his family. They both try to get ayan and humaira to dress up for the occassion, in the best of clothes. Humaira questions why is she dressing up as a bride, when its for nikhat's ritual. As razia evades the question, and begins to leave, humaira asks if it actually is nikhat's ritual after all. She assures humaira and asks her to dress up fast. After razia leaves, humaira still has a doubt in her mind about the ritual to happen today. Razia asks mamu why is he so tensed when his daughter is getting engaged and he had been imagining for this day for so long. He says that he had been thinking, but never thought it would come like this because his daughter would do something like this, that would make them marry her in haste. Razia asks him to forget the past and move on. Just then the priest comes, and mamu greets them with respect. Rashid's mother asks shirin whats happening here, and why are there priests in the house. Shirin keeps fumbling unable to tell her. Then razia cmes in saying that this is a feast for the priests and guests, as it didnt happen after nikhat's sudden enegagement. Shirin tries to tell her about the engagement of ayan and humaira, but razia nudges and signals her to stop. Rashid's mother leaves without saying anything. razia thinks to herself that rashid's mother would definitely create a problem today unless she took care of her. Razia tries to clarify herself going after rashid's mother, citing that she has come to her to ask her to get the silver cutlery out for the special feast for nikhat's engagement feast. Razia pretends that she forgot a very important work and takes her permission to leave her ther to get the vessels. Razia moves out of the room and bolts it from outside, thinking that she would have to stay locked till her work isnt done, as she is the biggest trouble in ensuring her daughter's happiness. Meanwhile, rashid's mother tries to open the door, wondering who closed it and starts screaming for someone to open it. But her screams are doused in the noise of the instruments that razia asks, the orchestra players gathered there, to play. Scene 3: Location: Asad's residence Asad takes zoya's hand and makes her enter their house. Zoya asks about dilshad and nazma. Asad is about to go for them, but zoya's dupatta gets stuck in his sleeve, reminding him of how she had fallen last night on him. Asad findsa note saying that they have gone for meeting some relatives. He proposes to call for the doctor, but she says that she's fine and he should instead see the doctor for his hand thas wounded. Asad leaves for changing and asks zoya too to do the same. They both start walking parallel towards their rooms. Asad remembers how he had cared for zoya when in mangalpur. They look at each other but dont say anything. They then go their own ways towards their rooms. In his room, asad is very tensed and restless remembering the increasing proximity between him and zoya since the horrific incident in mangalpur. Meanwhile, zoya too is going through a similar dilemma. Zoya comes to asad, who's eating at the dining table and sitting beside him, asks how and what do they tell dilshad and nazma about this. Zoya tries to say that he cant pretend nothing happened, when their lives were at stake. Asad says that they dont have to tell them anything and unnecessarily bother them. when zoya asks what about the second thing, asad throws a questioning look at her wanting to know what is she talking about. The screen freezes on his face. Precap: Asad tells dilshad that if zoya hadnt been in mangalpur, life would have been easier for him. When dilshad demands to know what happened, as she’s noticing a difference in zoya and him too since they returned from mangalpur. While zoya is listening to all this from behind the door, asad says that nothing unusual happened as just like zoya is a trouble here, she proved to be trouble for him there too.